So be it
by Castleleopard20
Summary: "She's your sister" They said, "It's vile" They said, "It's revolting, offensive..." Well so be it. I'm done being their role model. M for explicit sexual content and dark humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: contains explicit content/incest**

 **You have been warned**

It all legitimately started about a year ago, during a carriage ride after we took a stronghold together. But we'd probably repressed our feelings since adolescence. She decided to ride inside the car and told me to handle the horses. Which was, if you twisted your imagination to the right angle, was exactly what she was doing. I heard her gasp and whisper through her teeth. Occasionally she kicked the cab, carelessly wallowing in her pleasure. I heard smacks of skin and strained moans. I think Evie Frye might've forgotten she was even in the cab. Of course it got me riled up for the moment but I restrained myself till we got home. She opened the door, jolly as ever, with frizzy hair and dilated eyes.

"Not too much of a bumpy ride Evie?"

"You'd make an excellent horse Jacob." She walked to the house, straightening her robes.

Again. Use your imagination.

So I waited until a similar situation arose, and decided to confront her afterwards over dinner.

"You know the cobble doesn't make a deafening sound, right?" I asked, nibbling at some cherries while she sat up, looking offended.

"What are you getting at?" I held her hand in mine tightly. Silently making her realize.

"You also know we both have urges, don't you?"

"Oh God, brother what the hell?"

"Am I the only man to ever hold you in bed?" I asked quietly, trying not to crack the thin ice I trodded. She blankly stared at the toast she had in her hands.

"I need you to be honest with me Evie, how long have you stood a male human being, other than me, for more than half an hour?" She dragged the knife feverishly across the bread, not caring for the butter falling off the sides.

"You don't need to hide from me anymore." I traversed my right hand up her outfit unto her thigh, feeling the goosebumps and nerve endings explode as I navigated across her leg. She gasped through her nose and set the toast down in a fist. I moved closer and kissed her shoulder that she had so carelessly exposed. Eventually I got so absorbed in, _experiencing,_ her body that I realized I was practically on top of her, a third leg poking at hers.

"Oh God, what'll they think of us Jacob?" She winced in embarrassment as I continued my assault on her every nerve ending. Her bashfulness wouldn't last long. I'd break her in soon enough.

"They wouldn't you see, I'd impale any bloody zounderkite who would ever dare speak less than ceremoniously about my beautiful sister." There was no turning back now.

"I love you, Evie."

"In more ways than siblingly I'd imagine?" She rested her chin on my head, whispering into my hair as I continued up her neck.

"I pray for you the same." I whispered back, and my lips strayed from below her chin only to meet her lips, and my heart swelled as it never did before. Almost instinctively I lifted her to the table, and undid her suit. She groaned like a baby when a space grew between our lips, and she interrupted her undressing various times to pull me up to her mouth. When I was finally able to expose where the good lord split her I lifted her legs to my shoulders and had the dinner I never finished. She sat up and clutched my hair but I lowered her down, letting me be the sole judge of her control. She should've seen this coming, I've always been overprotective. I indulged in groping her breasts to her dismay, as she arched her back in pleasure as I toyed with the nipples. At that point I was having trouble containing my own excitement, but I stuck it out to let her have the night of her life. I'm not exaggerating am I? Her moans were deafening for the record. She then dug her nails into my skull, inciting me to claw across her thighs like a stubborn cat holding on to a tree. Her eyes bolted open and what came out of her mouth was too vulgar and incorrigible to my ears to be repeated. However I will say this; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but hell hath no flames like a woman impassioned. So I decided why not raise the volume a bit more. I dug my tongue into her aggressively and smacked her breast, I provided no mercy for my twin who was already on the verge of pleading for it. As she neared her breaking point I jumped on top of her and let my fingers finish her off. Shocked eyes met mine as my name filled the flat in such a raw intensity that it hurt me not to moan myself. She went limp under me and I smiled both in satisfaction, relief, and felicity. My thumb caressed her forehead, shipping her off to sleep while I lazily pecked at her lips.

I'm so glad it was only the beginning.

 **Author's note:**

 **Consider this story a pilot or a demo, I'm still working on my other series, _If you can wait,_ this is simply an outlet for some ideas I had for one of my favorite franchises. There will be 1-2 more Assassin's Creed fanfictions from me eventually, but if this chapter gains enough attention I'll continue it gladly.**

 **Don't forget to leave any constructive criticisms or feedback, it truly helps.**

 **I'm also up for collaborations or requests. Leave a pm or review.**

 **Thank you very much for reading,**

 _ **-CastleLeopard20**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY**

 **hey I know right?**

 **Sorry this took so long, but unfortunately they're only going to take longer. I run out of good ideas very quickly and have become very busy recently. If any of you have an idea for the story or an opinion of where you'd like it to go, feel free to message me or leave a review. The only reason I could have continued this was because of the people who support the story. I know the chapter's short but this is definitely not the end. Thank you all for the motivation and patience you've had with me. I hope you enjoy the content I will (Eventually) release.**

 **Ideas for a story? Requests for one-shots? Collaboration inquiries? E-mail me here, at castleleopard20**

"Jacob? I'm home." Yelled Evie into the small flat. Illuminated only by a couple candles I set up strategically on the corners of the dining room. If she didn't realize what was going on yet she might not even be worth surprising.

"You missed it, Ben bought us all drinks and passed out on top of the bartender." She laughed. So that's why. I saw her take off her gauntlets and rub each wrist. She pulled down her hood and the hair that graced my forehead the other night gently let loose around her shoulders.

"Jacob?" She called; in honest truth, there's nothing like my name through her voice.

I ran up behind her and pinned her to the table with one arm, hearing a grunt from the beauty under me.

"Always the fucking table innit?"

"How could my princess speak such words of vagrants?" I whispered in her ear, letting my hand clamp down on her bum as I tugged at her earlobe. She groaned quietly, and I could smell the whisky between her teeth. No matter. She isn't facing me this time. I reached for her waist and fiddled with her lower outfit. At first it was playful, tugging at the metal while slapping her like a stubborn mule. But the bloody contraption wouldn't come off. While mine could come down in seconds.

"Anything I can help you with constable?" She teased, wagging her hips at me like she was some fucking cocker spaniel. Then again so was I. Only the former mind you.

"Why do you make this so difficult for me?" I asked through gritted teeth, searching in the same areas for some kind of button or lock. Ah Bullocks.

"Oi you're paying for that!" She exclaimed as I loudly tore her trousers down to her knees.

"I should pay you for so much more darling." I ran my fingers over her mouth while I pulled my own down, feeling her twitch in lust. I shoved myself inside her lecherously, and she jolted in pain.

"DAMMIT, FUCK." She yelled, I pulled out as quickly as I went in,

"Nono, princess I'm so sorry, I forgot you-."

"Who in hell told you to stop?" She demanded, pulling me back in from my member. I moved carefully now, moving in and out of her slowly, lovingly. Like I was nursing my stray spaniel. My right hand fingers explored the expanse of her raven hair, while my left groped her breasts indulgently. It was near impossible not to step back in awe at the situation I'd only wished about.

"Harder Jacob." She panted, her head down in a puzzling mix of arousal and frustration,

"So.. to hell with the Evie Frye we knew?"

"God I despise that surname." She replied, and taking her hair in my hands like reigns I humped her with rhythm. Waves, no, storms of pleasure crashed on to me, flooding ever fiber in my body with an impassioned gust of release and love. This would disgust me if it wasn't her. That cute, reserved face could damn me to the depths of hell if it wished. This wasn't a desperation anymore. No longer a raw, animalistic need for each other. The love I felt for her was a feeling I couldn't describe. Words just weren't worthy of her.

I let her hips hit the table a couple times as I tapped her like a polo ball. I never needed permission. I pulled her back by the hair, and kissed her neck with teeth exposed, sighing as she yelped into the void that was our love-making. I was close to release, but I wasn't afraid to rough her up some more. Her head slammed back down on the table, and I slapped her bottom halfway to the colonies.

"Jacob.." She huffed, wincing aggressively,

"What was that?" I called, slapping again with reckless abandon.

"Jacob I-I'm."

"Louder princess!"

"Jacob!"

"WHAT!"

"JACOB!"

"LOUDER!"

"AH-AHHHHhhh…."


End file.
